Inner Demons
by Hates
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys return after years. They are stronger now. The've recruited a demonic a new member with a thirst for violence. Will hell hath no furry with the girls? Rated for violence and sex First story, so don't burn me Hates Out
1. Chapter 1

_Inner Demons_

_Chapter 1 Wager_

_Brick POV_

Sometimes, in life, you just sit. And stare. And keep fucking stareing. Until you realize that what your stareing at is lying to you. And you know it. And it knows you know. Thats what i' m doing as the four of us stand. Citiesville bridge is never open onsunday. Its for religous rasons or somthing.

When it comes to Citiesville, it tells the truth. You can look at it and tell its a shit hole. Not like Townsville. Demons , monsters, monkeys, robbers, drug fiends, hill billies, rich snobs, and of couse awful little boys with super powers. Yet, everyone is just so fucking happy. I can see through their masks. Your disguises can't fool me shtiheads. How long has it been since i've been in that god forsaken town? Twelve years. Twelve years without fucking monster attacks, doing what I want without three bitches fucking up my plans. WhyamI back, you ask? Eversince we left, there is no exitement. I miss fighting the Powerpuff Girls (blew your mind that I rememberd theri names, huh,). Every act we comited got boaring without competition. No one to stop you. Nothing. "So guys", I began in a casual voice, " you ready for this?"." Wait", Michael speaks,"do we fly extra high or low"." High", Boomer offers," if we fly low, somone might want to cause trouble with us". "C'mon man, if we flyhigh, we cause to much attension toourselves. Becides, we'er Rowdyruff Boys, we like trouble". "Alright", I began we fly low". As i began to take off Butch stops us.

_Butch POV_

"Wait!", I shouted." Since we'er flying low, and we like to cause trouble, how about a wager". I've seemto have gotten everyone's attention." I herd the Ganggrene Gang expanded into a fucking army, you know, guys getting painted green".

"So", Brick says. He dosn't see where i'm going with this.

"In an alleyway is where a tone of 'em hang out. All we have to do is go there spit gang related insults. They will want to fight us and then we kickthieir ass and see who kicks the most. Now the $1000 each of has will go to the wnner.". I stickout myfist and ask,"wager?". Everyone sticks out is fist and says, "wager".Everyone, except Michael. "What's wrong Demon Boy",I taunted caramel skinned teen, " wittle Mikey scawd of loosing his money".

"Okay fine. Do get tokill anyone."

"Only if provoked". He sticks his fist in. "Lets go", Brick said as we all took off six feet from the ground. leaving leaving a streak of red, blue, green and... fire. Meh, you wouldn't figure out that kid. No one saw us because we were in the abandoned distrect. We finally hit our destination. An open alleyway. "Heh en... get the fuck out Greens. This is our turf now you pussies". Just then came came members of the Ganggrene Gang. There was at leat 50 of em. One guy who was seven foot tall walked up to us. He was shiretless with torn jeans. I could tell he was going to be a douch.

_Michael POV_

I could tell their was nothing special about this guy. I know the element when it comes to anything sadistic. I am a fucking demon after all. Well sort of. He walked up to me specifically. He looked like a gay man whore. He stuck ot his knife and played with. Classical intimedation move. He then jabs the knife into my stomach. I just looked at him. He pulled the knigh out of me. To his horror the blade was broken, and I was unscaved. My skin turned red, and I grew a devil tail and horns. "Is it my turn to stab?". I used my arrow tail to stab him through the throat and lift him. Using my tail I threw him through a boarded window.

The rest just stared at us. "KILL THOSE FREAKS". I know i'm not old but I've seen a lot of stupid people. All of the Greens pretty much take the cake. Theycharged us.

I teleported around the area, subduing the Greens. I threw punches and than decided to use my other powers. I possesed one of them. He had a knife in his hand. I stabbed the closest one next tome in the leg. Just then I left his body. The others was more than holding there own. The fight ended up on the streets where a lot of them were coming from. I can tell Boomer was already getting exhausted. Brick looked so fired up, he's glowing red...un oh...

Butch instantly noticed what was going on. "Brick's about to blow!". Everyone attempts to duck for cover (except the Ganggrene Gang). I teleport behind a car and wait for what happens next.

...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM...

_Brick POV_

I woke up a few seconds later. That was my special ability. I call mealtdown. Cause a concussion explosion. All of the Greens were unconsience. Most of them had red steam coming off them. Which mean... I win like, always. Butch, Boomer, and Michael came from behind a car. Without a word they gave me the money. 4 grand. They had angery looks on their faces. "Stop mopeing and lets go to Mojo's". We took off on the spot and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Inner Demons

Chapter 2 Catching Up: Blues

Blossom POV

Me and my sisters walked (float if you want to be specific) I deciede to drum up a conversation. "So, how was your girls day?" Buttercup rolled her eys saying, "a normal day, a.k.a, fucking exhausting!" Bubbles looked cheerful usaual. "It was a great day for me. Today mike put flowers in my locker."Well woopdy-fucking-doo for you kiddo, how about a gumball?" "Jeez Buttercup, what crab crawled up your ass and died?" Bubbles started laughing hysterically at my remark. Nuttercupedbjust pouted. Befor any new it we were home.

Buttercup POV

I imediately slumped to the couch. Luckuly, its a teacher work day tomarrow so we have no homework. I decided to watch a bit of the news, see if anything interesting is on. We havn't got much from the hotline in a week.

It was weird l, because before we that, thier wasbl a ton of thing happening. I wonder why it ended so abruptly. I decided to turn up the tv.

_Last night, 139 members of the Ganggrene Gang were found in an open alley way. 7 of them were just clinging on to life, while one was dead after what looks like he was thrown into a boarded up window, after being stabbed through the throat with forensic says to be an arrow -witness claim that it was four teens who were malicously beating up the thugs. It all stoped sudenly with an explosion of red light. Police are bafled on how four teenager could cause this to nearly 140 men. Of course the police is skeptic about the idea, but wirder things have happen in Townsville, so TPD will look into it. Alica Wilson, Channel 23 news._

I was uterly mine fucked. Who ever could have done this is not human. It could be... no, it couldn't they left years ago, besides, there were three of them not four. I didn't realize that Blossom and Bubbles were sitting next to me.

Bubbles POV

What kind of force of natur could do something like this. I wasn't entirly mad for this (except for the ones who did or could), but more amazed. The Ganggrene Gang don't have any gang rivals. No normal person could do this. I decided not to worry about it and get ready for my date with Henry. I go to my room, and decide what to where. I decided to go with the blue v neck with the the cat face onit and a white miniskirt. I put on put on my sandals and head out."Buy Proffessor, i'm going out with Henry..."

"Hold your hoarses missy." I stop at the door. I turn around so he could see. He had a reluctant look his face." Okay... just...be back by 10pm sharp."

" Yes proffesor." Then I went out the door and flew off.

Henry POV

I paitiently wait for Bubbles to come to the food cour at the mall. I decided to go casual and were a tight t-shirt and cargo pants. I decide to rubberneck while Bubbles isn't here. I see a girl in incredably short shorts. She shoots me and a black tangtop with an open belly. She notices and winks at me. I recongnized her as Emily Heart. She's been in my mind for a while. Her long legs, her pouty lips ,those cuves... my train of thought is ruined when I see Bubbles aproching. We've been dating for a year. Sure the thrill of dating a superhero is great, but I want to get in Emily's pants.

Bubbles POV

I sat at the food court table were Henry was." Hi, Henry", I said in a sing-song voice." Hey", he answerd in an indifferent tone.

"Did a I do something wrong?".

"Oh, no ,Bubbles you didn't do anything, look I kind of gotta go to the bathroom real quick okay?".

"Well... okay." He gets up and heads to the mens' restroom. Wer're not as close as web use to be. When we first started dating. Now, it's as if thats just not enough anymore. I don't have the power of mind reading, but I know what he realy wants. And he can just go find some whore if he wnats any.

"Sup, babe".

"Oh, hey Henr-". I turned around to find a semi-familiar face. I feel violated that this man would dare call me "babe". " Excuse me sir, but I don't know who the hell you think..."

"Yeah, yeah". He sits down in Henry's seat. He's wearing a solid colbalt-blue t-shirt and baggy jeans. He had a fashionable blonde wings haircut and a gold lightning bolt. " Well then, since you didn't adress me by my name I take it that you don't remeber me".

"I'm about to be blunt and just ask; who are you?".

"It's me, Boomer. You know, of the Rowdyruff Boys, your mortal enimies who you could never really beat in a physical fight". I was wide-eyed. I tried to choke out words out "B-Boomer? How? When? Why?".

"How? Me broke out of the orphanaged in New York when we were seven. Been homless since. When? We arrived last night. Why? We wanted to do somthing for our newest adition to the Rowdyruff Boys. Its not technically illeagal. Hell, after we pull this off we might even be labled heroes. And now here we are. FYI, I just left the bathroom on the account of their is a looser who is jacking off". I couldn't help but laugh. It would be funny of it was Henry. He turned out from being a qute idiot blonde, to being a handsom charming blonde.

"Well, well, well Bubbles. Mind if i ask who this is?". I turned around to see my boyfriend. He didn't look to pleased either. "Oh, well this is Boomer. I would say he's an oldbl friend of mine, but I guess enemy would fit the best term". Boomer chuckled.

Henry, on the other hand, didn't lookedas amused." Yeah, sure, nice to meet you, c'mon Bubbles". He snatched my arm and pulled sped walked away. I looked back to see a smiling Boomer who wayved, then walk off. I wasn't going to take this lying down

I snatched my hand away away from Henry. "Bubbles, what the hell are you doing?!".

"First of all when did you get to make choices for me? Second of all, what the hell are YOU doing? I hate when you get jealous and insecure. I can talk who ever I want. You've been acting strange lately, and I don't want anything to do with you if you don't get yourself in order". I flew out of the mall as fast as I could. I recided on the roof of roof of the Townsville Mall, behind the sighn. I sat down, hugged my knees and broke into a sob. I wasn't sure how long I was cying and I don't realy care at the moment. When I was done, I got up and looked at my watch. 8:23. More than two hours left. I mighr as well go home and feel miserable about how fucked up my relationship with Henry.

"You okay?".

I imediately jumped into defenceive posotion to find Boomer with a bong in his hand. "Where you spying on me?"

"No, actually I was here before you were. I was just sitting up here, chilln' and smokn' weed". He didn't really looked high. He just looked relaxed. Thats a kick in the ass, because when he aproched me he was just liked this."Um... isn't that bad for you?"

"Not really. Mojo found out that we don't get the long term affects. No dying brain cells is a major plus. Want some?". At the moment, I was going to scream "no" and scold him for asking me and doing it to himself. But without saying a word, I took the joint away from him and puffed it.

"Wow, Bubs, I can tell this is your first time, yet you smoke like a pro".

"Thanks".

LATER

I was getting jittery at the time. Who knew smoking weed could be so much fucking fun (A/N DON'T FUCKING ANSWER THAT). "Okay, okay", Boomer also sounded energized, "if you were a lesbian, which acrtess would you fuck?". This was a good question. "Umm... Meagan Fox".

"That is waaaaay to good of a coice for you to be hederalsexual, are you gay", he asked jokingly. I laughed hard. Maybe too hard. Man I am stoooovved. "My turn. If you were gay, what actor would you fuck?".

"Easy, Charlie Sheen".

"You are a terrible gay, that's like, way off!". We were chuckling together. I looked at the time on my phone. 9:43. "Sorry, Boomy but I got to go..." Boomy? Giving each other cute nicknames now, Bubs". I giggled at his comment. Gazed into his eyes, and he into mine. I closed my eyes, and leaned. He stoped me from advancing any further. Sorry, but with you in this state, I don't want you to make any bad decisions. I finally realized what I was doing and he was right.

"Thanks, Boomer".

"No problem". He watches her fly away into the sky.

_Boomer POV_

Who new I would see her again. Who knew I could get her to smike weed. Who knew she would look so... so... sexy. Hm... maybe I should've told her that it was Henry jerkn' off.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me just start off with i am so sory for the grammar in recent chapters. My old phone (don't have a computer) had a messed up keyboard. But do not fear. I have a new better phone. So here is the story and : Hates hates you

FYI Disregard the comment about the discontinueation of this story. Problem solved itself.

Inner Demons

Chapter 3: Catching Up: Reds

Blossom POV

This is extraordinary. I think there is more to this than their seems. Four teen s can't beat up that many people. Than again, this is Townsville. Suddenly, I here the phone ring. "Aren't you gonna get that?", Buttercup asks, slumping on the couch. I pick up the phone. "Hello?".

"Is this Blossom?".

" Dexter?".

"Did you see the news?".

"Yeah, I saw. I think their's something weird about".

"The whole story is wired. Four teens beating up 139 grown men seems far fetched to me. Why don't we go and investigate the sight. Their might be something the police detectives are missing".

"That sounds like a great idea!".

"I'll be right over. It should take a bit faster in my new jetpack". I hung up the phone. It's not your typical date, but It works for me. I go and put on a pink silky dress, and ballet shoes. I decided to bring some slides, just in case if he forgets (again). The door knocked. I quickly flew downstairs and opened the door. I find Dexter in his usaual lab coat, cargo pants and gloves." Professor, I'm going out with Dexter!".

"You know curfew. Have a nice time". I closed the door on my way out. "So honey, did you remember the slides?". He face-palmed himself. I took out the little drawer of slides. He pecked me oh the cheek as a silent thanks. He dropped them, in his jetpack. We flew to the west docks of Townsville. That's where the incident supposedly happened. We looked for where we could find police tapes. We round the police tapen near a large opened alleyway."Alright", Dexter beganed. I will look for anything suspicious. While I'm doing so you look for any potential witnesses.

"But..but, wouldn't you wanna come with me and you know... we could look for witnesses together and we could talk about each others day and...", he cut me off." But Blossom, I think it's imperative that we focused on the initiative here. We can do that after the investigation". I rolled my eyes and just floated away. I was hoping that he would come realize that I'm upset. I realized it was just another lost cause. He is just completely clueless, as always. Maybe he should get a taste of fresh air than staying cooped up in the lab all day. The place is jaw-dropping, but I don't think the computer lady likes me.

I spot a teenaged boy wearing a red tanktop and jeans. He seems like a potential witness. I've seen at least three people in this waste land, and he is the first one who isn't painted green.

It appears he's just walking aimlessly. He doesn't see me on the account of me being yards behind him. All of a sudden , he's jumped by two members of the Gangrene Gang. They stat talking. One has a machete and the other has a bat with barbed wire and nails at the tip. I began to fly toward them. I stop in surprise. The boy grabs both if them in the into brick wall. The two Greens look unconscious. I he turns around and sees me. His eyes was unnaturally red. I don't mean like he has pink eye, but his iris. flew up to him with caution. He smiled at me gently. I blushed at the transaction." Long time know see babe". Than it hit me.

B-Brick. " Didn't think you could get ad far ad my name, pinky. Yeah its me".

"But I thought you and you brothers left Townsville".

" That doesn't mean we always can't come bacj. Hey, let's go on the rooftop of this building so we can catch up".

We sat on the l ledge. I was getting a bit nervous." Why so shakey, babe?".

"Could... you not call me that, please?".

"But I always called you babe, babe".

"But I have a boyfriend".

"So?".

"Ugh, never mind".

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this".

"I'm technically on a date with my boyfriend".

"At this shit whole. What the hell are you two doing going on a date in Greensville. Are you bonkers!".

"Well, we're investigating something we saw on the news. The bulletin on the thrashing of 139 members of the Gangrene Gang".

"OH SHIT, THAT WAS ON THE NEWS?!".

"Yeah, why do you seem so suprised?"

"W-well...that was... me and my brothers. And our deranged friend. Okay here's what hapened. After we arrived in Townsville. We had a bet who could the most Greens. But only the if struck at us first. We came to an opened alley and all hell broke loose. So we fought and fought. We eventually finished and left. It was out of recreation AND, technically, self-defense. I was speechless.

"Why would you do something like that! One of those guys was died!".

" I know who you're talking about. In my defense, it wasn't me, it was the psychotic friend. In his defense, the guy was such a dick. Pure punk, jackass".

"No excuses. When you have powers, you have responsibilities. You can't just go around and use your powers. FYI, the way you us you powers defines the kind of person you are".

"I swear you gave me that speech before. Anyways, you're right babe".

I blushed. I never thought I would here him say that. " Well I gotta go. Nice talkn' to ya punky". He ruffled my hair and flew off.

I flew back to the scene." Hey Blossom, come see this!". He had me worried, because he was frantic. "You won't believe this. I found a piece of flesh. But it's naturally red. I washed it moleculally washed it. But what's the most uncanny thing about is that is through the microscope". I looked through the microscope. I saw a red shapeless figure. Dexter used a spider leg-like appendage. A small pin was at the tip. I looked through the microscope and watch Dexter rip off a piece. The microscopic piece was on fire. When the flame died the ripped off piece was healed.

"This is a true form of science. I need to go back to the lab and run some test".

"But, Dexter, you said.."

"Sorry , Blossom, but science awaits. Some other time". At that momwnt, he flew off. I sadly flew away. I thought about Brick. To my dismay, a smile plastered my face. Quickly forgot about Dexter. As I flew through the dusk of near night I realized something; Dexter never asked me about witnesses.


End file.
